Idiotic Idea, Perfect Plan
by Let's See How Far We've Come
Summary: A chance meeting turns into a chance to change everything. Will they accept it? Will anybody else know? Just who is this mysterious female figure and how does she have this odd power? Timetravel! T for safety! See profile for Naruto disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Idiotic Idea, Pefect Plan**

**Prologue: Meeting in a Cave**

* * *

"So here's the jist of the plan, I send you three back in time and you pretty much fuck with the timeline therefore altering any and all events that has happened to this point." A rather feminine vioce stated rather politely despite some of her more colorfull words.

"It sounds stupid and highly illogical." Another feminine voice spoke, the second girl sounded younger then her other female companion but still spoke with the same politeness.

"I have to agree with you there..." A masculine voice said softly, almost sounding disappointed.

"Hn." Was all the last person said, he had a more masculine sounding voice then the other male but his meaning was well known to the group.

"Do you three even want to save everyone and actually defeat that bastard or not!" The elder female hissed. The other three actually seemed to recoil at the harsh words that the women said. "Don't you care about them? Or ever want to go back and fix things so that it works out for everyone?"

"Of course we do! But how should we trust you when we don't even know who you are!" The younger female retaliated in response to the harsh accusations of the elder.

"If you want to know if you can trust me ask Kurama." Said elder whispered almost as if she was a bit ashamed or regreted her words after she said them. All eyes turned to the youngest male with spiky bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that stood out even in the darkness of the cave that the four were standing in.

"He says we should, that she would never betray us..." That was all the other two needed to hear. All three looked at the older woman wearing a floor length pure white furisode kimono with a bright red obi. Her white hair cascaded down until it met the middle of her back where it's tips turned a red that resembled freshly spilt blood. Her eyes were a startling and piercing red with demon-like slits.

"If Naruto and the Kyuubi says we can trust her I say we should Sasuke." The younger female turned to the last member of the four. The boy sighed and looked at the other two then to the strange women.

"Fine. How far in the past will you send us?" The women gave a small sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"A few days before the Genin test, so about four years. That is as far as I can send you for sure without there being any problems on my end." Naruto looked at her.

"What do you mean 'on your end'?" He questioned, not liking the sound of what she said.

"It'll take a lot of energy to send all three of you into the past at once and should Madara find out about any of this I should expect him to come for my head therefore I'll need energy to defend myself or to just to flee in general." Naruto nodded.

"Alright when are we going to do this? I want to save Itachi..." Sasuke asked though he mumbled the last part to himself. The elder woman smiled.

"Now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Idiotic Idea, Perfect Plan**

**Chapter 1: Naruto, Sakura and the ANBU's Adventure- Searching for Sasuke! Part One..**

* * *

When Uzumaki Naruto woke up he was greeted by a dull throbbing in his skull. His vision was blurry and his muscles ached on top of that. When he finally managed to sit up he noted that the mysterious woman was gone, he was wearing his old outfit that he wore under his old jumpsuit.

"Kurama?..."

**I'm here Naruto.**

"So it really worked?..."

**No Naruto, this is all your imagination... Of course it worked you idiot!**

"So then where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

**More and likely wherever their bodies were before Yuuki-chan did what she did.**

"Yuuki-chan? Was that what that lady's name was?" If the Kyuubi know as Kurama could, or more so degrade himself to do so, face palm he would have at his host's stupidity.

**Yes Naruto it was... Well is, she's still alive.**

"That's good 'cause I wanna thank her for this."

**Yes well meet up with your _friends _and change the future. She'll take that as the best 'Thank You.' Ever.**

"Right!" Naruto jumped off his bed and pulled on his ninja sandals eager to see his friends again. Although Kurama still hasn't gotten over Sasuke teaming up with Tobi along with Edo Tensei Madara then trying to constantly kill Naruto and Sakura's abusiveness toward Naruto along with her lying then trying (and failing) to off Sasuke herself, Naruto did. Naruto did note though the way he hissed the word 'friends' and plans on speaking to Kurama about it. Later of course.

-FearDaLineBetchz-

Walking the streets of his village brought back many memories for Naruto, many he wish he couldn't remember, but what hurt the most were the glares. In this time he was still the village pariah rather than the village's messiah and he had long forgotten just how much it hurt. Yet he still felt a small flicker of anger at the villagers for being so arrogant and stupid, for denying his father- Minato Namikaze the Yondaime-his final wish and most of all their hatred that they couldn't let go.

He pitied them for it. It seemed that while he was back in the past as a child he still had the powers he had when he was sixteen. He could sense all the villagers hate and distrust though in a few a tad bit of pity was scattered about. He had a lot of things to figure out and do now for the future but the main goal he had was to find Sakura and Sasuke. Finding the pinkette won't be a problem though, Sasuke was.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned to see his pink haired and soon-to-be-teammate run up to him. She was smiling (one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place was her smile but now he had Hinata) a bright smile. Had this been the past that he remembers very clearly, and had Sakura not have experienced nearly everything he had to get here, Naruto would've ran for his ever living life since normally Sakura calling his name like that would've led to injury…Severe injury…

"Hiya Sakura, seen Sasuke yet?" She shook her head to signal a no. They both sighed a rather exasperated sigh, Sasuke had a uncanny ability to make himself un-findable whenever he wanted to and sometimes didn't want to as it would just happen sometimes. Naruto has quite the opposite uncanny ability as he could find Sasuke almost anytime he was searching for someone other than the Uchiha and it annoyed both of them greatly.

"Hmmm…" Naruto said/thought as he tapped his chin. "Should we ask the three ANBU Sandaime-jiji has set up to follow me?" The said ANBU tensed as they were sure that Naruto couldn't detect them. Sakura being who she is, a pink haired witch banchee in Kurama's opinion, whacked Naruto hard in the head.

"Just because you can sense emotions like Mito-sama could doesn't give you the right to be so blunt about it and give you the right to scare others." The three ANBU- known as Inu, Tora, and Tori- looked at each other before Tori left to visit the Hokage with informantion reguarding this new 'development'.

"Maa, sorry ANBU-san...All three, well now two, of you..." Naruto apologized while nursing his head. "But seriously do you know where the teme might be?" He asked looking up at the two who were now perched on top on a near shop.

"Uh...Check the old training ground five?" Tora responded in a slightly confused tone. The only reason he guessed that is because when he had to fetch Itachi Uchiha for an ANBU mission before he turned nukenin he was either there with his chibi brother, at the library or home. That's when Naruto's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! That's where teme told us Weasel-kun used to take him to spend time with him! I can't believe I forgot that...Thanks ANBU-san!" With that Sakura and Naruto ran off to look for their missing duck-butt. Tora and Inu stayed perchec for a minute beforee looking at each other.

"'Weasel-kun'? You don't think he means Itachi Uchiha do you?" Tora asked with uncertainty to the more senior ANBU. Said ANBU groaned and face palmed (as much as he could with a mask anyways) before standing.

"Considering who we're dealing with, and the fact Itachi watched over the boy many times and was only one out of three people (Iruka-sensei and the Sandaime being the other two) who can catch the gaki after a prank, I'd assume yes Tora." With that he shunshined after the two soon-to-be Gennin. His partner followed soon after.

+The Line Is Back...+

When the duo, followed by the ANBU, got to training ground five there wasn't hide nor hair of the Uchiha anywhere. Sakura turned to Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching atthe fact he couldn't find the missing person.

"Maybe we should check training ground seven or-"

"NO!" Naruto cut her off. "We are going to look for Ino or Shika, screw Sasuke and his angsty emoness!" He shouted to the sky while Sakura and the ANBU could only sweatdrop at his little outburst. "We have a better chance of getting Madara Uchiha to ride into the village on a flying Unicorn with rainbows coming out of his ass while wearing a bright tie-dye colored jumpsuit plus tutu covered in sparkles and gem stones also while yelling about peace, love and the eternal flames of youth then fiding him right now so lets go!" Too bad Sakura and the ANBU were to busy rolling on the floor dying of laughter at the mental image Naruto produced.

That was the start of an adventure. Naruto, Sakura and the ANBU's Adventure- Searching for Sasuke! Part one...

* * *

**Usagi-chan: Hell yeah part one!, kinda short but the Sasuke Search is gonna be at least 2 or 3 parts but you'll understand why later...**

**Oh did I forget to mention there's gonna be some crack and a lot of humor in this fic? I did? Oh well!...**

**Ja ne 'ttebane!~**


End file.
